Jargon
Please refrain from adding your own arguments, disputes, names into the Slang unless they're commonly used. It's here to help new players with the terminology, so try to help out :) A Adrenafrog - A Horned Frog affected by the Adrenaline spell. Aggro - Aggressive (deck type based on fast damage) AI - Artificial Intelligence, the program's handling of AI and Arena decks AI3 - Level 3 AI, or Elder Elemental AM '''- Antimatter, an entropy spell '''AP- Attack points of a creature B Bless - Action of using spell 'Blessing' on a creature Bolt - Can be either Fire bolts, Ice bolts, or sometimes drain life. Bond - Another term for Empathic or Feral Bond (see EB) Buff - An increase in the power of a card in the next version of the game to fix balancing issues. For example, the Heal spell was buffed. Burrow - Ability of shriekers, graboids, devourers, antlions, that makes them untargetable at the cost of damage output C CC '''- Creature Control, the ability to neutralise enemy creatures (with spells like lightning, fire bolt and freeze, or creatures like otyugh or maxwell's demon) '''Chrysa - Short for Chrysaora Clock - Number of turns until death, based on current rates of health loss Congeal - Creature is frozen for four turns Control - Deck type designed to win by controlling the opponent. This includes destroying the opponent's creatures, shields, weapons, and any helpful permanents, and/or using the Lobotomize skill. CP '''- ? '''CS - Chaos Seed D Deck out, to / Deck, to - Run out of cards Deflag - Deflagration Denial - Type of deck that concentrates on denying your opponent of quanta, either by taking it (Devourers, Black Hole) or destroying pillars (EQ, deflag, steal, pulverizer, trident). Desync - In PVP dueling, when the clients desynchronize and cause the players to drop the game. Often causes odd glitches, such as monsters disappearing and other ones appearing, marks changing, monster's stats set to 0/0, or health changes. Devs - Devourers DG '''- Divine Glory (false god) or DarkGate '''Dial - Sundial permanent Diss Shield - Dissipation Shield Dive - Ability of Pegasus and Wyrms to double their attack DL - Drain Life DM - Dark Matter (false god) DS - Can stand for Dimensional shield or Dissipation shield Duo- Deck using two elements E EA - Enchant Artifact EB - Empathic Bond EE - Eagle's Eye Electrum - Currency in the game, used to buy cards and play levels, earned from quests, winnings, selling cards, slot machines (+5) EQ - Earthquake (or Elite Queen, less commonly) F FFQ - Firefly Queen FG - False God (to) Fly - Action of using spell Fly weapon ''to "fly" your weapons '''Freeze' - Creature gets frozen for 3 turns (can happen from chaos seed, freeze spell, ice bolts spell, artic squid or ice shield) G Glass - Hourglass permanent Golem - Usually refers to Lava Golems, but may refer to Hematite, Steel or Shard Golems Grabs - Short for Graboids Grabbow - Any fast rainbow deck that uses multiple Graboids H Halfblood - a Level 5 AI Hatch - Ability of Fate egg to hatch into random creature Heal - Healing back life, can happen from Heal spells, miracle, druidic staff, vampire stilettos, drain life, holy light, empathic bond HL - Holy Light I IGN - In Game Name (for duels) Immortal - Can refer to the aether creature or any creature immortalized by Anubis or Quintessence. Also refers to an earth-light stall deck that boosts its hp with stone skin. Immo - Short for Immolation J K L Lobotomize/Lobo - Ability of Lobotomizer to remove skill from creature (can also occur from Chaos Seed and Mind Flayer/Ulitharid) Lycan - Lycanthrope M Mark - A player's element type Mastery - Winning the match with all your HP intact, this increases your Electrum award at the end of the match. Mono(-deck) - Deck of only one element type, e.g. Monofire, Monoair Mutate - Ability of "Mutation" spell to generate a creature with random stats and random ability. N Nerf - The decrease in the power of a card, usually due to overpowered cards. The new card is released in the next version of the game as a weaker card. For example, Phase Dragons and Sundials were both nerfed. O OE - Owl's Eye OP - Overpowered Oracle Otys - Otyughs P PA - Plate Armor or Protect Artifact Paradox - Consume monsters with more attack than HP or the False God. Maxwell's Demon has this skill. PC '''- Permanent Control, the ability to remove enemy permanents with cards like Deflagration or Steal. '''Pegs - Pegasus Plagued - Ability of "Plague" spell to poison all enemy creatures for 1. Poison - Act of decreasing health by 1 for each poison, can be targeted on life or creatures Pull - Ability of Armagio or spell "Gravity Pull" or spell "Chaos Seed" to absorb all damage Pulvy - Pulverizer Purify - Removing all poison from health PU - Parallel Universe PvP - Player versus Player mode in the game Q QP - Quantum Pillars Quanta - Points in each element necessary to summon creatures, use creature skills, use spells, or play weapons, shields, and permanents. Comparable to "mana" or "power". The game uses the pluralisation "Quantums". Quint - Short for Quintessence, the Aether spell that makes creatures immortal. R Rainbow - Deck designed around using lots of different elements, usually running quantum pillars (different colors ~ rainbow) Rush - A deck designed to deal as much damage as possible as quickly as possible Reflect - Ability of reflective or emerald shield to reflect back any spells on life. ROF - Rain of Fire ROL - Ray of Light (upgraded photon which produces a light quantum) RT - Reverse Time spell (also the ability of Eternity weapon) S Sac - Means to "Sacrifice", can be used in conjunction with Immolation (sacrificing 1 creature to create 7 fire and 1 of every other quanta) or creatures with Devour Skellies - Skeletons Spirits - Can be either Forest Spirits (life) or Fire Spirits (fire) Squids - Arctic Squids Stall - A deck archetype that aims to stop the opponent's damage, then win by deckout Steal - Using "Steal" spell, steals a permanent from opponent's field Stilettos - Vampire Stilettos, heals your life for amount of damage inflicted SN '''- Supernova, upgraded nova card. '''SoSe - Shard of Serendipity, an entropy card SoSac '- Shard of Sacrifice, a death card '''SoI '- Shard of Integrity, an earth card '''SoFo - Shard of Focus, gravity card SoG - Shard of Gratitude, a life card that heals you for 5 hp each turn. SoBra '''- Shard of Bravery, a fire card '''SoPa / SoP - Shard of Patience, a water card SoD '''- Shard of Divinity, light card '''SoR - Shard of Readiness, a time card SoV '''- Shard of Void, a darkness card '''SoW - Shard of Wisdom, an aether card T t50 - The old arena system, no longer in the game. Time Bubble - Ability of Procrastination shield (and iridium warden) to delay creatures for one turn Trio (Deck) - Deck using cards from three elements, usually involving a Mark of one element and two types of towers TU - Twin Universe - upgraded version of PU U UG - Unstable Gas, air card Unupped Name/Deck - A card or deck that has not been upgraded via the "Upgrade Card for 1,500 Electrum" function, that is usually weaker. V W X Y Z Zanz - Zanzarino, creator of Elements the game. AKA the great person who has created this game. The one we all love.